1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic cash register system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic cash registers for processing orders and accounting are known. Prior art electronic cash registers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,864,824 and 4,843,547. In such prior arts, an operator (cook) prepares the ordered articles and packages the articles in a paper bag with monitoring a display image indicating the ordered articles. However, the operator may incorrectly prepare or package articles.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a superior electronic cash register system.
According to the present invention, a first aspect of the present invention provides an electronic cash register system comprising: a keyboard including article keys indicative of articles to be dealt with; article input key start and end detection means responsive to the keyboard for detecting start and end of inputting operations of the article keys for every order; data storing means for storing weight data of the articles, the weight data having correspondence to the article keys, respectively; total weight calculating means for reading the weight data in response to each of article keys and the article key input start and end detection means and for calculating a total of the read weight data; weight measuring means for measuring weight of an object; comparing means for comparing the weight with the total; and informing means for informing an operator of an error when the weight of the object substantially disagrees with the total.
Preferably, the electronic cash register system further comprising: order number generating means for repeatedly generating different order number data in response to the article input key start and end detection means; storing means responsive to the article input key start and end detection means for repeatedly storing the total and the order number data to store a plurality of sets of totals and order number data; order number input means for inputting an order number; detecting means for detecting that one of the sets of which order number data agrees with the inputted order number; and reading means for reading the total of the detected set, wherein the informing means informs the operator of the error when the weight of the object substantially disagrees with the total of the detected set.
Preferably, the data storing means further stores flag data with correspondence with the weight data of the articles, respectively, the flag data indicating whether or not the stored weight data is a target of the total, and the total weight calculating means effects addition of the weight data to calculate the total when the flag data indicates that the weight data is the target.
Preferably, the electronic cash register system further comprises excluding command inputting means for inputting a total calculation excluding command. The total weight calculating means excludes, in calculating the total, the weight data having correspondence to one of the article keys which is operated in relation to operation of the excluding command inputting means.
According to the present invention, a second aspect of the present invention provides an electronic cash register system comprising: a key board including article keys indicative of articles to be dealt with; article input key start and end detection means responsive to the keyboard for detecting start and end of inputting operations of the article keys for every order; data storing means for storing weight data of the articles; total weight calculating means for reading the weight data in response to each of article keys and the article key input start and end detection means and calculating a total of read the weight data; and printing means for printing the total on a sheet.
Preferably, the printing means prints the total on the sheet with bar codes. The electronic cash register system may further comprise: a scale unit including; bar code reading means for reading the bar codes to output bar code data; weight measuring means for measuring an weight of an object; comparing means for comparing the weight with the bar code data from the bar code reading means; and informing means for informing an operator of an error when the weight of the object substantially disagrees with the bar code data from the receiving means.
Preferably, the printing means prints the total with bar codes. The electronic cash register system may further comprise: bar code data reading means for reading the printed bar codes to generate bar code data; a scale unit including; weight measuring means for measuring weight of an object; and transmitting means for transmitting the measure weight; receiving means for receiving the measured weight from the transmitting means; comparing means for comparing the measured weight with the bar code data; and informing means for informing an operator of an error when the measured weight substantially disagrees with the bar code data from the receiving means.
According to the present invention, a third aspect of the present invention provides an electronic cash register system comprising: an electronic cash register including: a key board including article keys indicative of articles to be dealt with; article input key start and end detection means responsive to the keyboard for detecting start and end of inputting operations of the article keys for every order; data storing means for storing weight data of the articles; total weight calculating means for reading the weight data in response to each of article keys and the article key input start and end detection means and for calculating a total of the read weight data; and first transmitting means for transmitting the total; a scale unit including; weight measuring means for measuring an weight of an object; and second transmitting means for transmitting the weight; and a controller including: receiving means for receiving the transmitted total and the transmitted weight; comparing means for comparing the transmitted weight with the transmitted total; and outputting means for outputting a comparing result of the comparing means.
Preferably, the electronic cash register further comprises: order number generating means for repeatedly generating different order number data in response to the article input key start and end detection means; first storing means responsive to the article input key start and end detection means for repeatedly storing a set of the total and the order number data to store a plurality of sets of the totals and the order number data; printing means for repeatedly printing the different order number with bar codes on a sheet in response to the order number generating means, the first transmitting means transmitting a plurality of sets of the totals and the order number data from the first storing means. Moreover, the controller may further comprise: bar code reading means for reading the bar codes on the sheet to output bar code data, the receiving means receiving a plurality of sets of the totals and the order number data from the first transmitting means; and second storing means for storing a plurality of sets of the totals and the order number data from the receiving means; detecting means for detecting that one of the sets of which order number data agrees with the bar code data; and reading means for reading the total of the detected set from the second storing means. The comparing compares the transmitted weight with the total of the detected set.
Preferably, the electronic cash register system may further comprise display means, wherein the outputting means outputs the comparing result and the display means displays an error message in accordance with the comparing result when the transmitted weight substantially disagrees with the transmitted total. In this case, the display means may display the error message on a screen and blink at least a portion of the screen when the transmitted weight substantially disagrees with the transmitted total.
Preferably, the electronic cash register may further comprise: order number generating means for repeatedly generating different order number data in response to the article input key start and end detection means; article data generation means for generating article data in response to the article keys; first storing means responsive to the article input key start and end detection means for repeatedly storing a set of the article data, the total, and the order number data to store a plurality of sets of the article data, the totals, and the order number data, the first transmitting means transmitting a plurality of sets of the article data, the totals, and the order number data from the first storing means; and the receiving means receiving a plurality of sets of the article data, the totals, and the order number data from the first transmitting means. Moreover, the controller may further comprise; second storing means for storing a plurality of sets of the article data, the totals, and the order number data from the receiving means; and display means for displaying a plurality of sets of the article data, the totals, and the order number data from the second storing means. Moreover, the data storing means may further store flag data with correspondence with the weight data respectively, the flag data indicating whether or not the stored weight data is a target of the total. The first storing means further stores the flag data such that in each of the sets, the flag data is stored with correspondence with the article data. The second storing means stores a plurality of sets of the article data, the flag data, the totals, and the order number data from the first storing means which are received by the receiving means. The display means displays a plurality of sets of the article data, the flag data with a predetermined image, and the order number data from the second storing means, whereby the predetermined image indicates that the article indicated by the article data should be packaged.
Preferably, the electronic cash register system may further comprise display means. Moreover, the outputting means may output the comparing result and the display means displays an error message in accordance with the comparing result when the transmitted weight substantially disagrees with the transmitted total. Moreover, the display means may display the error message on a screen and blinks at least a portion of the screen when the transmitted weight substantially disagrees with the transmitted total. Further, the controller may further comprise a subtractor for obtaining a difference between the transmitted weight and the transmitted total and the display means further displays the difference.